sonicocrpstationfandomcom-20200215-history
Cepheus Maine
Cepheus Maine is an 18-year-old anthropomorphic feline Mobian who is used on the Sonic OC Roleplay Station. He is used by the author Casino Nights. Appearance Physical Cepheus has predominantly very light brown, fluffy, thick-natured fur that is shorter on his arms and legs than it is on his stomach and long tail, which combined with his height and relatively broad shoulders make him appear much more imposing than he actually is and his bushy fur makes him appear almost slightly overweight through his shirts despite his very thin build. As a result, his fur constantly itches under his clothes. The presence of a prominent mane, which expands seamlessly out from the fur on his head fades into a darker brown immediately on the border of the fur on his face, almost black, before becoming a light beige and then white as it progresses towards the tips, only fuels this assumption made by others. His relatively narrow ears for a feline are a dark brown on the outside, the fur ending in two sharp black tufts above the height of his actual ears, which on the inside are snow-white and as fluffy as his mane. The fur on his stomach, as well as the top sides of his arms, legs, hands and feet, is a much lighter brown/beige colour, almost cream. However, he also features thin, uneven, relatively faint black fur stripes that encircle his body, although they fade into nonexistence on his stomach. The underside of his arms and legs are almost solid black fur, as are the palms of his hands and soles of his feet. The black stripes are faintest outside of his stomach on his tail where his fur merges into a black-grey mix at the end of it, which gets bushier as it travels towards the tip. His face features very thin black stripes travelling downwards to his deep blue-grey eyes before stretching diagonally downwards across his cheeks once they pass them, barely missing his muzzle. Cepheus' hair looks as if it was a technical continuation of his mane, following a darker brown colour scheme than the rest of the fur on his body but still retaining that incredibly bushy, thick texture which stretches just past his neck in length. His muzzle itself is pure white around his mouth and chin, though it slowly fades to a cream, perhaps even orange colour past this towards his cheeks which allows it to merge with the darker-coloured fur on his face. He also sports long, white whiskers which protrude almost horizontally, like any other feline Mobian. Attire He typically wears a pair of navy-coloured jeans which get darker towards the ends of the legs, with miniscule orange seams. There are two pockets at the front and two at the back of them, although he only ever uses his front two pockets as he considers things in back pockets to get stolen more easily. He typically has his jet-black holographic phone in his left pocket and his dark green, square-shaped wallet in the right one at all times. His gloves are a dark grey colour with black cuffs. Cepheus usually wears thick black hiking socks, though these are completely obscured by both the long jeans and the dark brown, high-heeled Chelsea boots, with golden buckles on either side of them, that he wears on his feet. He most commonly sports graphic T-shirts with different video-game designs on them, though it is implied in Fourth Wall Down II that he is yet to find any on Mobius and so simply wears a dark blue T-shirt and a dark green hoodie with thin, widely-spaced-out white stripes on it that has a pocket at the front, over the top of that. Personality Strengths/Weaknesses